Fallen Eden
Will you be able to find the power? Fallen Eden is an event that was held July 17th through September 30, 2013. It introduced the new LR Slot Booster, which increases LR Slot Boost to up to 8 slots. Rule Story New Feature: LR Slot Booster Growing Materials In this event, there are now three materials that the player has to evolve. One is an attack material and the other is a defense material. The attack material requires wins from the Duel Zone and a rank up to level up whereas the defense material requires doing the Chrono Mission and a rank up to level up. * You have to maximize your material level and hold certain titles to get additional strength. * You can only level up 1 Lv per day. * Material is untradeable/ungiftable private material. * You have to attack and win in the Duel Zone to receive rewards. How to use Decoration Similar to the event Magica Magius, decorations are given to four characters to obtain them as cards and increase the effect they give. A gold decoration gives 100 Bond Points while a silver decoration gives 50 Bond Points. The player has to max their bonds with Evil Persecutor Mastema, Quaestor Rosanna, and Fallen Angel Semihazah first before being able to give decorations to Confidential Angel Gnosis and obtain his card twice. Getting five stars on each of them gives the player a bonus. Evil Persecutor Mastema gives a bonus of silver decoration winning prize rate increase, Quaestor Rosanna gives a bonus of encounter rate, Fallen Angel Semihazah gives a bonus of EXP. up, and Confidential Angel Gnosis increases skill activation rate. While giving decorations, each decoration nets the player a random bonus from a prize sheet. Once all prizes are obtained, the next sheet is used, which contains better prizes such as CP Tickets that can be exchanged for Zeus SSR, Destroyer Abaddon SSR, or Hercules SSR. Finishing the 5th sheet will net the player 4 SSR tickets to fully evolve one SSR card and two Saint Goddess Hera SSR. How to Obtain Decoration Raid Bosses * Tyrannical Official Bulk Timah * Annihilator Bulk Timah * Platinum Kujata About Titles Duel Zone Opening Times Tips Effective Cards A list of effective cards are listed in Holy Battle Card Pack Reward Area Area boss kill Federal Heavenly Garden Siddim Sealed Forest Edu Ruined City Gomorra Interim Federal Republic of Huet -> Kingdom of Lune You get an Interim reward if you reach a certain area by 2013 07/31 23:59 Bond Bond Card Reward You can accumulate Bond Pt & obtain card by giving Gold/Silver Decoration to the Class President. * You can receive up to 4 of Evil Persecutor Mastema, Quaestor Rosanna, and Fallen Angel Semihazah. * You can receive Confidential Angel Gnosis SR up to 2 times by giving Decorations and accumulating Bond Pts. However, you have to maxed out all three characters in order to give Decorations. Next Event Pt Reward Ranking Event Pt Individual Event Pt Ranking Reward Daily Ranking Reward Top Event Pt rankers get the following rewards every day! Guild Event Pt Ranking Reward * Only members who contributed 10000 or more Event Pt can receive the rewards for rank #1-10. * Only members who contributed 1000 or more Event Pt can receive the rewards for rank #501-10000. Raid boss Max Damage Ranking Reward Defeated Raid Boss Ranking Reward Chain Title Title Reward List You will receive the reward corresponding to your title at the end of the Event. Victory Reward You will receive the reward when you achieve the corresponding number of wins. Initial Rank Up Reward You will receive the reward when you first gain the corresponding title. Category:Event